Sonny Munroe's So Random! Blog
by Kate x33
Summary: Hey! I'm Sonny Munroe and I decided to start a blog! Ask the questions you've always wanted to ask, with some special "guest bloggers" along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny's Blog of the Week

_Hi! I'm Sonny Munroe from So Random! and I've decided to start a blog! All you have to do is review with your questions and I'll try to answer most of them. I'll update as much as possible, but I promise I'll update at least once a week. Okay? Let's get started!_

_Here are some sample questions from my private e-mail…_

_1) What's your favorite color?_

_Blue_

_2) Favorite food?_

_Meatball Hoagies!_

_3) How old were you when you had your first boyfriend?_

_14_

_4) What made you want to get into comedy?_

_My dad always encouraged me to be a happy person, because it might just rub off on others. I figured that the best way to stay happy AND make others happy was comedy._

_5) What happened to your dad?_

_I'd rather not discuss it…_

_6) What is your favorite part of being on So Random! ?_

_Well, we all stick together, just like family, and we always have each others back. I'm just SO glad I have the opportunity to live out my dream with my best friends!_

_7) Do you miss Wisconsin?_

_Of course! I miss my friends, my school, my old home... but I absolutely love Hollywood. It's great!_

_8) What's your favorite celebrity couple?_

_Zanessa, Zanessa, Zanessa! They are absolutely ADORABLE together! They're like a box of newborn puppies! _

_Okay! So there was 8 simple fan questions. Feel free to ask away! Until then, bye!_

_x3 Sonny Munroe_

* * *

_(a/n first fanfic! Not really sure what to do… my friend suggested a blog. Good? Bad? Any feedback is welcome!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! OMC thanks to my reviewers of the moment… Gina Maxwell(I love the academy!), everafterjunkie (the path to enlightenment rocks!), RaNdOm GiRl 2014, and harryPotter. Thanks for keeping this goin!

* * *

_Hey guys! It's me, Sonny. I'm surprised I got so many questions! I'm so proud of you guys J. Since dress rehearsal is cancelled, I get to update quickly today. We're doing this sketch with Zora playing a realloy annoying girl and it's HILARIOUS! Oh, and by the way, I have an announcement. Next blog we will have our very first GUEST BLOGGER! You guys get to decide who it gets to be! Vote for who you want in your review, and who knows? That might be the person taking over! Also post the questions you would ask them. It will make things easier. Anyways, on with the blog._

_Gina Maxwell_

Are you in love with Chad??Oh wait, i can answer that for , YOU ARE!LOL, u can answer that if u want .

_Chad and I are barely even friends! I could never date anyone so conceited!_

Do you like Twilight??

_Twilight? I've never read it or seen the movie, but I hear it's like TriDark._

_Everafterjunkie_

1) Have you ever watched Mackenzie Falls? Unfortunately.

Don't tell Chad, this, but my mom's a complete Mackenzie Falls addict. She watches it every week, plus she watches an episode from the box set every night =/

2) Who would you rather be stuck in an elevator with; Nico or Grady?

_Hmm… If we were stuck, then Grady. Who knows how long you'll be in there, so you need food. I'm sure Grady always keeps plenty of spare cheese with him._

3) How often do you keep in touch with Lucy?

_Lucy and I call each other at least every week. I miss her so much! I just really wish she could be in Hollywood, too._

4) Did Chad still make you his love interest in his movie?

_Haha, no. I wouldn't let him. After I got the job, he liked working with me. I got him to change the script so that I wouldn't have to make out with him in the end. J_

5) What did Chad say to you backstage on Gilroys show?

Ahh. Well, we both told each other a few personal things and decided it was best not to share those things.

RaNdOm GiRl 2014

Do you like Chad?

_Not really. He's too self-centered most of the time. But he has his really sweet moments, too._

_That's it! Until next time, bye!_

_x3 Sonny Munroe_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I got a lot of reviews. Reviews have been coming in like crazy! Thank you to my Chapter 2 reviewers, cdc+sm ment to be, Gina Maxwell, RaNdOm GiRl 2014, Annie, zoezora, and especially Demi-Fan-Channy. Thanks you guys!

* * *

Written by the drama genius, Chad Dylan Cooper

Hello adoring fans. I wasn't surprised when Sonny told me that her Chuckle City fans wanted me, the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, to guest blog on her failing attempt at publicity. So anyways, I decided to show my adoring fans that I can be nice to people and answer questions, as long as it's about me. So, here are the questions.

Cdc+sm ment to be (what do you mean by the name? I see my initials.)

_Do you and Sonny like each other?_

Why would I ever like a Random, let alone one who I fight with on a daily basis. Well, at least once everyday from 7-9, 12-3, and 4-5. Not that I pay attention to that.

_What is your favorite color?_

Blue or brown. Of course, blue is such a calming color, like my dazzling, sparkling eyes, and I don't know why I love the color brown yet. I just... do.

Everafterjunkie

_Do you have any siblings?_

Yes. Caitlyn Danielle Cooper. She lives with me most of the time. I'm basically a father to her. She's even going for the same career as me. She's planning on making a show just like mine called Mikayla Falls when she's my age. But who doesn't want to follow in the footsteps of the great CDC?

_What do you think about Sonny?_

What I think is that you need to ask another question.

_Ever dreamed about Sonny?_

I don't dream about anything. Everything is perfect in my life, so why would my mind waste energy by showing me my life? And why are most of these questions about Sonny? Or Chuckle City? I thought you guys were supposed to be asking questions about ME!

_Why are you so self-centered?!_

Because I am the… Hey! I am NOT self-centered! You're just jealous of my strikingly good looks and my perfect hair. It's people like you who ruin Hollywood with lies and rumors.

_Why did you make Sonny you love interest in your film?_

Well, I mean it's completely obvious that she's in love with me! I mean, who doesn't love Chad Dylan Cooper? Anyways, she threw a huge fit (Diva much?) and made me change the script so that she wasn't showing the way things really are between us. I don't see why she's so in denial about loving me. I mean, is it so hard to just admit it already?

_What other small but crucial roles have you played?_

I don't play any small roles. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do "small roles." And even if I did, they would decide that CDC is obviously too great of an actor (the greatest of our generation) for a small role like a mailman, or whatever you mean by small.

_Who's your favourite Random?_

Well, with the episode I did see, me! I was obviously the only person remotely close to being a good actor, even for a Random. I stole the stage and left the audience and viewers breathless.

_Do you live with your parents or on your own?_

Mainly on my own, but my parents are around sometimes. My parents are usually at some tropical place like the Bahamas or in Europe. My sister lives with me most of the time though.

_Just ask Sonny out already!_

As I said earlier, Why would I want to date a Random? They're basically careerless annoying people who don't know how to act. At Makenzie Falls we have only the most experienced actors and actresses in all of Hollywood, unlike So Random! who picks nobodies from places like Wisconsin.

Okay! That's all for now. I'll be ready to blog again once you get tired of hearing Sonny drag on and on about Chuckle City, and decide it's time to hear about the fabulous life of Chip Dra… I mean Chad Dylan Cooper.

Until next time, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, signing out. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

* * *

Heehee! That was fun. I'm sorry if Chad was OOC. I try to keep it as real as possible. What do you guys think so far? And once I get enough questions for any one person in particular, I'll feature them on the blog! Just tell me who the questions are directed to, otherwise I'll just assume it's for Sonny. See you guys!

X3 Kate

(P.S. Press the pretty green button for me please! Suggestions? Feedback? Corrections? Questions? JUst let me know!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update time. =/. I've been really busy. Yada yada yada… anywho, here we go!

* * *

Laifere:

Liz from the pop teen magazine "Children Having A Dream" herethere have been rumors going around that you and Chad Dylan Cooper are going out. Could you enlighten our readers.

_Nope. Chad and I are just friends. Not even good friends. Not even… well, you get the idea._

So in conclusion... what are your thoughts on the teen hearthrob?

_Chad… he is so bipolar sometimes! I mean, he's nice and then a jerk again, and then he's nice again. It's complicated. We're complicated. He's complicated._

Gina Maxwell:

Have you heard the song I'm on a Boat? IT'S FREAKIN HILARIOUS!

_Haha, yes. I have heard that song plenty of times. I love it too! I thought I was the only one out there…_

Zoezora:

1. Why did you even let Chip-I mean Chad be a guest blogger? Did you read what Chip-I mean Chad wrote?

_Popular demand. I didn't really have enough questions for my castmates to answer questions so I pretty much had to let Chad blog. I haven't read what he wrote yet, but I'm getting to it sometime soon._

2. Are you and Selena Best Friends now?

_Not really. Tawni is my best friend. For some reason though, Selena won't call me back! I mean, I call her all the time but she won't answer._

3. Have you listen to the SELENA GOMEZ & THE SCENE album yet? Do you Like it?

_Yeah. Her album is okay, I guess. She's not as great as I used to think she was. Nobody in Hollywood is how they appear._

4. I heard that you and the SO RANDOM cast had a walk-a-thon for books. How did that go? I heard Chad ruined it by starting his own for no books. Does Chad even know how to read? Oh, I also heard that Tawni and Chad ended up in the hospital later that day. What happened?

_Ahh. Why does Chad have to ruin everything! Well, I promised Tawni that I wouldn't tell everybody the details until all of the mess is cleared up. Things weren't going so well at the time…_

RaNdOm GiRl 2014:

Why did you want to play you in the movie if you were his love interest?

_Well, I was going to try to change the script (which I successfully did) so that I wouldn't be portrayed as something I'm not. And it worked! Take THAT, Cooper!_

You are so in denial. Well, I have a Chad at my school. He's super sweet and then mean again. What do I do?

_Most of the time the rude side of people is just a barrier people put up because they really don't want to get close to somebody. Usually guys do that because they're afraid they might fall for you. Or they have a secret. Or both! Well, if you like him, go for it! There's nothing holding you back._

Demi-Fan-Channy:

1.) What do you think of Edward Cullen?

_I thinks he's overrated. I'm more of a Jacob Black fan, because it really hurts to love someone who doesn't love you._

2.) Favorite food?

_Meatball hoagies! I don't know if I could live through a Monday without a meatball hoagie._

3.) Do you have any bothers or sisters?

_No. I'm an only child, but Lucy and Tawni are practically sisters to me. I love them so much_.

4.) Would you rather; Eat 3 pounds of cheese off the floor, OR kiss Chad Dylan Cooper?

_The cheese. I'm from Wisconsin, the cheese capitol of America! Why would I even want to kiss the egotistical three named jerthrob?_

5.) What's your favorite TV Show?

_Besides So Random!, I don't really have a favorite TV show. I don't watch very many shows now that I'm in Hollywood. I don't really have much time for TV_.

Zoezora:

What size hat do you wear? What happened in the hat dream?

_Well, I'm not really sure about my hat size. If it fits, I'll buy it if I like it. And the hat dream? Well… it starts off as me walking into the cafeteria with nothing but a hat on…_

Annie:

sonny everyone in the world loves channy what are your thoughts on channy and will there ever be a channy?

_Channy? What's that? I don't really have an opinion about it because I don't know what it is… I guess I'll Google it later._

_Well, that's all of the blogging I could handle for now. Thank you guys for the support. See ya!_

_Love, Sonny Munroe_

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Sorry I can't update as quickly. I have school now again and I'll be slower updating this all. Your reviews keep me goin. : )**


End file.
